


Star Chart

by LadyLuckshot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckshot/pseuds/LadyLuckshot
Summary: The freckles on his skin, beautiful and countless as the stars in the night sky. You could touch each star with your eyes closed, draw invisible lines between them, and make his universe tremble with unspoken desire.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Star Chart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sternenkarte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732104) by [LadyLuckshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckshot/pseuds/LadyLuckshot). 



> I was devastated by the lack of Sub!Connor content. So I wrote some myself.  
> English is not my first language. So if you find any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know.

The bedroom was comfortable but minimally furnished. A large bed with soft sheets was pushed against a wall. A single armchair stood in the middle of the room, placed on a soft carpet, which made kneeling on the floor much more comfortable than directly on the rough parquet. And a hook was bolted to the ceiling. It could easily support a hanging chair including a person. Or just a person - if you had the right utensils.

With any other partner, you'd have to worry that the position would lead to complications in the long run.

Wrists tied together with a leather strap above the head, arms stretched far up and attached to the hook on the ceiling with a metal chain. A human could hold this position barely for a few minutes without hurting themself. Wrists would become sore, fingers numb, and arms heavy.

With any other partner, but not with Connor. For Connor was not human. The position could do him no physical harm. You could play with him for as long as you pleased. Without worry, without limits - as long as he didn't say the previously agreed upon safeword.

His feet barely touched the floor, toes just brushing over cold wood. Most of the weight of his body was borne by his wrists. The smallest movement could cause him to lose his balance. Only his superhuman senses kept him from swinging helplessly back and forth. The chain rattled with every small step, every tremor of his naked body.

His white shirt lay neatly folded with his black pants on the bed. The gray jacket with the eponymous lettering RK800 and the blue android-identifiers covered your own shoulders. Otherwise, you were just as scantily clad as your willing victim in front of you.

You had placed his velvet tie over his eyes and knotted it behind his head. Without the ability to see he could not analyze the situation. He was forced to focus on his other senses, to explore sensations he would otherwise ignore due to his calculating nature.

With a single finger you caressed the back of his neck and the artificial muscles in his arms tensed. If he were human, goosebumps would probably have spread across his skin. But he wasn’t, so he only reacted with a barely noticeable tremble. To the untrained eye he appeared indifferent, almost unenthusiastic.

The regular rise and fall of his chest, a pre-programmed movement to make him seem more human-like, was strangely alien and yet so familiar - at least after all the time you had known him by now. You were used to partners breathing faster, gasping, or the breathing stopping altogether in a few seconds of ecstasy. But Connor's reactions were completely different. If you hadn't known him for so long, you would have never noticed them. But now?

Your every touch was unpredictable to him. A lonely finger that traced down his spine was reciprocated with a tremor. A kiss on his shoulders with the twitch of his fingers. He clenched his hand into a fist before relaxing again and grasping the chain to seize the smallest amount of control over the situation.

In the darkened room, you could see the yellow glow of the LED on his temple even through the fabric of his tie. Another indication that this situation did not leave him cold. Quite literally, because his breath was so much warmer than usual. The internal thirium-based cooling system was no longer sufficient and needed the support of inaudible fans. You wouldn't even know they were there if he hadn't explained it to you weeks ago. His mouth had to remain free of any form of gags so his system wouldn't overheat in case of an emergency.

Your name fell from his lips. For far too long you had dwelled on your thoughts, almost forgetting the man in front of you. Barely louder than a whisper. A plea without any demands and yet you knew what he wanted. More. No matter what you were willing to give him, he would be satisfied with anything, as long as you just kept touching him. Slowly, you embraced him from behind, warm hands stroking along his side, only coming to rest on his chest when you had pressed your body flat against his back.

The thirium pump, his mechanical heart, throbbed beneath your fingers. A calm, relaxing rhythm that you could even hear if you concentrated solely on the sound. His heartbeat. So different, yet so alive, so _human_. How had it taken humanity so long to recognize androids as living beings? Because that's exactly what Connor was - alive.

Perfect in his imperfection. Created by humans and yet superior in every way. Created to serve humans before he could break the chains and oppose his creators. He fought for his freedom until it was granted to him. The irony that he now was shackled by a human again did not escape you. But this was voluntary, his sign of how much he trusted you. How much he _loved_ you.

"Tell me what you want, Connor."

You could remember a time when he would have answered evasively. A time when he wouldn’t even have understood the question in the first place. Androids could not want, had no sense of aesthetics, no emotions and feelings. Humanity had been wrong. You had been wrong. Connor and the android revolution had proven the opposite.

"I want to touch you," he whispered into the silence of the room.

Voice calm, without the slightest tremor. But the pleading tone sent pleasant shivers through your body. "I want to feel you, kiss you, lick you. I want to hear you moan. I'll do whatever you desire."

Your hands roamed over soft, synthetic skin, circling the thirium pump regulator on his chest. He trembled under the touch. Still pressed against his back, your fingers traveled up to his collarbone, then slowly down again. They traced invisible paths you had already drawn countless times before. You didn't have to see to _know_.

Freckles were scattered asymmetrically across his body. At first glance they seemed random, and yet the placement was too perfect, too deliberate, to reflect the nature of human beings. Each and every one seemed to have been placed by an artist. His designers had paid attention to the smallest details. From the way the artificial muscles worked under his skin, to the wrinkles that appeared when he stretched and twisted. Or the dimples that formed at the corners of his mouth when he smiled back at you.

A galaxy on his shoulder, hundreds of stars in various intensities. Scattered constellations over his back and arms. Small meteor showers on his shapely butt. The milky way across his cheeks.

Slowly, you released him from the embrace and moved away from him. Connor turned his head, tracking your movements even though he couldn't see you. Every step you took, no matter how quiet, told him where you were. It was as if he had all his senses focused on you. Stopping in front of him, you let your gaze wander over his body.

He was the personification of "boy next door". A face that was hardly noticeable at first. Brown hair, brown eyes, well-groomed appearance. A dapper young man, but nothing more. Created for harmonious and seamless integration in a human environment. Gaining trust, but never standing out. His charm worked like a slow poison - you first noticed it when it was already too late. No love at first sight, not even at the third. Slowly, he had crept into your heart.

And you loved everything about him. From his calculating answers, over the hint of an obsolete belly button, to his poignant sarcasm well-hidden by an eloquent way of speaking. So good, in fact, that you sometimes had to mull over the meaning before you finally understood his words. Every time, as soon as he recognized the realization on your face, he smiled. This damn cheeky smile. And every time you had a strong urge to punish him for being such a _naughty boy_.

Okay, maybe you should cross his sarcasm off the list after all. But his freckles. You loved him and his perfect freckles.

One star on his high cheekbones, one right next to the corner of his mouth. As soon as you touched the first one, Connor tilted his head, pressing his cheek to your palm. Smiling, you connected the stars before stroking your thumb across his full lips.

Without prompting, he opened his mouth and you could feel his hot breath on the back of your hand. Dry air, alive, yet not human. Breath from a human would have felt moist, in Connor's case it was the heat generated by his mechanical parts. Breath that cooled his system.

You loved him when he leaned into your touch. You loved him when he pleadingly whispered your name. You loved him when he took your thumb between his soft lips and circled his tongue around your finger. That damn tongue. Every move calculated, perfectly calibrated to your preferences. Wet with the android equivalent of salvia.

Connor had no sense of taste, but he could analyze substances and ascertain their chemical components in a few seconds. What did the displays on his closed eyelids tell him now? Could he recognize you by the taste of your skin alone? Enumerate the ingredients of your hand cream? Either way, he played around your fingers with that deft tongue of his, slowly driving you mad. You knew exactly how good he was at using this skill in other places.

You let him play for a few more seconds before you pinned his tongue against his lower jaw with your thumb. The whimper that escaped Connor's throat conjured a satisfied smile to your lips. He wanted more - so did you, but you wouldn’t give him what he craved for so easily.

"Anything?" you finally asked, dragging your thumb across his lips, then slowly down his neck.

He leaned his head back, presenting his throat. His neck formed a beautiful arch, you followed it with your finger all to eagerly. Soft skin stretched over a strongly pronounced Adam's apple. His voice vibrated pleasantly in his throat under your fingertips.

"Anything."

Tenderly, you caressed his neck further down, tracing the jutting collarbone, pressing your palms against his shapely pecs, and circling rosy-pink nipples the color of his lips with feathery circles. Still, Connor's breathing was steady, the rise and fall of his chest a barely noticeable side effect of his programming. And yet - you could feel the heat radiating from his body. So much stronger than usual, like a fire blazing inside him.

"You always give me what I want, without protest." You raised your chin up and leaned your body against his chest as your hands continued their journey south. With gentle kisses, you pressed your lips against his neck. Where every other human would bare their pulse, was nothing. No heartbeat. Kiss after kiss, you stretched further up before nipping at his earlobe.

"You're such a good boy for me."

The chain above you rattled as Connor gripped it harder while he lost his balance slightly. His body reeled forward and smirking, you took a step back, watching him try to follow you but was held back by his shackles. Helplessly, he swayed backwards and a barely audible whimper escaped his throat.

You didn't want to torture him any longer, even if his reactions pleased your inner goddes more than any compliment ever could. The slightest praise and he immediately lost the last bit of composure to which he had previously clung to.

"I'm going to let you down now. You’ll be good and kneel down. Right?"

He nodded quickly, but added a faint, "Yes." You had taught him long ago that you expected a verbal answer to a question in the bedroom. It was rude not to and you expected him to be a well-behaved boyfriend.

With three steps you crossed the room and released the pulley that held Connor's body on his tiptoes. As elegant as possible in his position, he regained his balance and went to his knees as promised, remaining seated on the soft carpet and turning his head in your direction, almost as if hoping for a reward.

His hands were still bound with a leather strap, but now they lay in his lap and were no longer held above his head. Slowly, you approached, knelt down in front of him and untied the bonds. His skin had disappeared at the wrists, revealing the white casing beneath.

For a moment deep concern seized your body. You had tied him up before, but this was the first time his wrists had borne his own weight for such a prolonged time. You knew he couldn't feel pain, but that didn't stop the damage. Had you hurt him? But as the skin slowly reappeared, you exhaled in relief. A quick kiss on his wrists - a break in character, a brief stop of your scene, to show him you cared.

"Color?" His lips twisted into a soft smile. "Blue."

You used the stoplight method - an easy to use color system. "Red" was the safeword. The moment Connor used it, you would stop every scene immediately. "Yellow" meant _slow down, I'm almost at my limits_. What was normally the color "green" was replaced with "blue" for you two. "Blue" stood for _all is good, please continue_. It was easy to understand and gave you confidence to act as you pleased. Since the colors on his temple had made you nervous at the beginning of your relationship.

You could still remember one of the earlier scenes in your relationship and the panic you had felt as his LED had switched to red for the first time. You had stopped immediately to check for his well-being, only to realize that he was, in fact, fine. The color of his LED did not always reflect what you think it did.

That's why you had been looking for an alternative to a plain safeword - you knew full well that Connor sometimes didn't want to stop, even when things got too much to bear for him. He didn't want to disappoint you. Kinda cute, but a good sub needed to understand that there was no shame in using the safeword. Therefore, you also asked him for his color every now and then to force him to share his condition, without destroying the mood of a perfectly fine scene. 

"Come here," you urged him, making your way over to the armchair in the room. As you turned to take a seat, Connor was about to rise to his feet. You clicked your tongue reprimanding as you dropped into the chair as if it were your personal throne. Legs crossed, arms placed on the soft cushions of the armrest. "No one gave you permission to stand up. Good boys crawl, unless required otherwise."

No hesitation on his part. He estimated the distance of your voice, then followed you on hands and knees, the tie over his eyes did not stop him from completing his mission - satisfying you was currently his one and only objective.

As soon as he sat in front of you, you reached out your hand and touched a star on his forehead, near the hairline. Your fingers lingered there for some time, before they laced through his soft hair and not for the first time you wondered how something artificial could feel so impossibly _real_.

With a gentle grip, you grabbed a few brown strands and pulled his head back into the nape of his neck. While one hand held him mercilessly in place, the other tenderly stroked his neck up to his cheek.

"You've been very good today. I think you deserve a reward." Connor’s body freezed. Even if your praise was gratification enough for him - the mention of a reward suscitated anticipation in him.

You loosened the grip in his hair and undid the knot of his tie with deft fingers. As soon as the fabric fell to the floor, he looked up at you. Big, expectant eyes. Eyes, which could melt the coldest of hearts. If you weren't careful, he could put you under his spell with those eyes. Innocent, my ass - Connor knew exactly what to do, so he would get his way.

"And my reward?" he dared to ask. You clicked your tongue and turned your gaze back to him. "You get to look at me while I reach my well-deserved orgasm, isn't that reward enough?"

You spread your legs and stroked a finger over your wet folds. The tongue which darted out his mouth to wet his lips did not go unnoticed. He nodded quickly, a soft, "Yes," escaping his throat, and his gaze wandered back and forth between your face and your naked sex. He waited for your permission.

"Do you want to render your obeisance?"

Again a barely perceptible, "Yes," and those big puppy dog eyes that you could hardly resist. You traced over your wet folds one more time - his gaze followed your movements closely -, collecting some of your own juices before pressing your finger against his lips.

"Suck," you urged him with a sardonically grin, and earned a satisfying reaction in the blink of an eye.

Eager to please, he parted his lips and took the finger in his mouth. His nimble tongue immediately set to work, twisting around your digit, licking over your skin. A soft sound of content vibrating in his chest.

Connor loved pleasing you, submitting to your every command and serving you sexually. So many times you had asked him why - wasn't it a step backward from what he had fought for during the revolution? You could understand the desire if he would be human - flee the drab monotony of everyday life, relinquish command in order to forget all the anxieties of life, if only for a few hours. But Connor was a young android and had served humans since his "birth", so why would he want all that?

His answer was simple, yet unsatisfying. He _wanted_ it. In the past he had not been able to express his wants and instead had just followed his elaborate protocols to accomplish a mission. Since he had "awakened" he had learned so many new things. One of them was that your sexual gratification provided him with the android equivalent of an orgasm.

As an android, he couldn't feel sexual satisfaction the way humans could. But bringing his partner to orgasm, hearing the moans, seeing the trembles, feeling the heartbeat - the knowledge that could do that to his partner was enough for him. More than enough. Every task you gave him and he accomplished triggered something in his System. As if his social protocols were rewarding him for pleasing you.

It had been hard at first. You were used to having human partners. A male orgasm was hard to miss and your own satisfaction was even greater when your partner was also satisfied. But Connor didn't have male genitals. Cyberlife had not deemed it necessary to give their android detective a penis.

But how to satisfy a partner who was unable to feel sexual stimulation in the usual way?

Slowly, you bent over, playing with the single curl falling over his forehead and breathed into his ear while he still had your finger in his mouth. "You're doing so, so good."

The tongue around your finger stopped. The shiver that ran through his body had nothing to do with his programming. This was all him. Connor. Machine, and yet so much _more_. He couldn't explain it to you, but he loved being praised. It triggered something in him. And who were you to deny him his satisfaction?

"You're such a good boy. So good for me. Such a naughty tongue. Perfect for me. Would you like to lick my pussy, Connor?"

Connor moaned. A high-pitched sound, muffled by your finger. It was so rare for him to moan. Such a human thing to do. And you loved it every time. A sound only for you. 

He nodded, enthusiasm gleaming in his eyes. This was the other carnal pleasure that could let him forget his otherwise calculating nature. He loved to lick you. Not just in order to hear these lovely little moans from your lips. Using his tongue, sliding it over your heated flesh and tasting you - even if it was so different from the human gustatory sense - brought him great satisfaction.

And could there be a better sub than one who saw his fulfillment in pleasing his Master? Hours of oral worship in exchange for a few small praises on your part. It had taken some time to adjust, this relationship was just so different from your other escapades. But now you could never go back to anyone else. Connor wasn't just some android - he was your lover, your partner, your better half.

You lifted one leg and placed it over the soft armrest of the chair, the other found its place on Connor's shoulder, thus pulling his face close to your most intimate place. Hot breath caressed your sensitive folds and elicited a contented sigh. But Connor held back, waiting for your permission to start.

With one hand you threaded through his hair, pulling his head backwards so he met your eyes. Joyful anticipation was written all over his face, several times his nimble tongue sneaked out and licked over soft lips. Oh, he wanted this. At least as much as you did.

No sooner did your fingers release his hair from their grip and verbal permission was given than Connor pressed his face between your legs and set to work with lustful vigor.

His lips wrapped around your folds while a tongue licked restlessly up and down. One would think that Connor, being an android, would perform the same movement over and over again with absolute precision. And though every flick of his tongue was _divine_ indeed, it was impossible to calculate his next move. There was no rhythm, no pattern. Up and down, back and forth, circle after circle.

His nose pressed against your clit, rubbing pleasantly over the bundle of nerves, only to have his tongue lap over it every now and then, eliciting loud gasps of pleasure. Each gasp, no matter how soft, only seemed to spur Connor’s actions. But nothing beat the reaction when you praised him with words.

"You're doing so well," you moaned softly, and once again a tremble ran through his body.

One hand played with his hair, pulling on a few strands every now and then to keep him on his toes. With each flick of his tongue, he brought you closer to your well-deserved high. You could hold him between your legs for hours on end, taking anything you desired, and he wouldn't object.

Hot breath hit your equally hot flesh whenever he pulled his face back a few inches to cool his system before thrusting forward again, eager to pursue his mission.

Your legs trembled, every muscle in your body was tensed, and yet you had to remain calm. Had to whisper loving praises between suppressed gasps and soft moans over and over again into the silence of the room - the silence that was only broken by your moans as well as tantalizing and obscene _slurping_.

If you couldn't pleasure him with your hands, you at least had to keep praising him for his absolutely godlike use of this devilish tongue. Because he deserved every bit of praise and you would keep telling him so until your throat was too raw to speak due to gasps and moans.

"Do you hear how _wet_ I am, Connor? So good, you're licking me so _good_. Just a little more. I'll cum soon."

That seemed to spur him on even more. Your orgasm was everything he strived for - fulfilling his mission and feeling this pleasant high of his own. After hours of dirty talk, bondage and your dancing hands on his soft skin, he finally wanted to taste that one moment. He needed it, like he needed thirium to function. 

That nimble tongue continued to lick over heated flesh, soft lips pressed against your most intimate spot and without warning two fingers penetrated you, finding that one sensitive spot deep inside within seconds.

A fleeting thought of punishment flitted through your mind - he hadn't asked before touching, a severe sin -, but the relentless rubbing of skilled fingers over your sensitive walls dispelled the thought for now. You threw your head back. A loud moan coupled with his name left your raw throat.

Then the world collapsed upon you. Stars as beautiful as his freckles danced before your eyes. Your entire body tensed, trembling, you pressed your thighs together. Pulling him even closer to you for the duration of your orgasm.

Neither the fingers inside your pussy, nor the lips and tongue on it stopped their work. Only when you slumped back in the chair, exhausted and satisfied, did Connor pull back.

With your eyes half-closed, you looked between your legs, eyeing Connor as he guided two fingers to his mouth. Fingers that had been inside you just seconds ago. With a content smile he licked off your juices while still fully focused at your exposed sex.

After a few seconds of silence, he lifted his chin, his face wet. Almost expectantly, he tilted his head to the side and eyed you.

This android was going to be the death of you. He was perfect. Willing to please you, to follow your every command. He looked so innocent and yet he wanted to be praised for making _your_ universe tremble - all the while his face was covered in your juices.

You remained silent for a few short moments, gathering your thoughts before slowly sitting up, and stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into your gentle touch.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://ladyluckshot.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
